1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing accessories generally, but more particularly, to a triangular float from one of whose apices a fishing line extends and which is constructed to provide a clear visual indication of a strike on the line while, at the same time, providing a readily accessible handle for lifting the float out of the water.
2. Prior Art
A fishing technique which has been popular for some time is commonly referred to as "Jug" fishing. Jug fishing derives its name from the fact that empty plastic bottles or jugs, such as discarded bleach containers, for example, can be used as floats from which fishing lines extend into the water. The fishing line is generally attached to the neck or throat of the bottle or jug and carries a weight on its lower end where one or nor baited hooks are provided. When a fish strikes at the bait, the line will pull on the neck of the bottle and turn it over so as to provide a indication of the strike. A number of difficulties and inconveniences are encountered in traditional jug fishing. The larger plastic jugs occupy considerable space and constitute unattractive clutter on the boat. Discoidal "JUGS" or floats have been provided but they are easily inverted and do not necessarily provide a clear indication of the strike.
A patentability search was conducted on the above invention and the following references are considered pertinent to this invention:
Inventor Patent No. Date Hammons 4,748,764 Jun. 7, 1988 Collins 4,858,369 Aug. 22, 1989 Georgescu 5,408,219 Sep. 17, 1991 Spoonemore 5,253,445 Oct. 19, 1993
With regard to Hammons, although the support appears to be generally triangular in shape, it further appears that this triangular support is almost always in a vertical position and thus, does not operate in the manner of the present invention.
With regard to the Collins patent, this reference shows a float with a handle on it but this does not disclose any of the features of the present invention.
With regard to Georgescu, this patent shows a float which can be used to simulate "Jug" fishing. However, the float is circular or discoidal rather than triangular. FIG. 2 of Georgescu shows a tipping of the discoidal float and FIG. 3 shows that the same has been totally inverted.
The patent of Spoonemore is similar to the patent of Georgescu discussed above, but Spoonemore paints the opposite sides of his disk with contrasting colors so that when the disk is inverted, the fisherman will have a color indication that a strike has occurred.